Asshole
by spinzakuu
Summary: Roy Mustang is indeed an ass when it comes to care about the feelings of other people but he still manages to keep Ed breathless.


**Asshole**

I'm torn apart because of that kind of bipolar relationship of ours. Don't care.  
Yes, indeed, just don't care anymore sounds like the best idea.  
Could you tell me how that is even possible when I love you more than my own life?  
I know we don't have a good time but I know that I want to spend my life with the most stupid,  
useless, perverted colonel that exists even if this means being stuck in the second place of your  
goodbye-kiss nor a simple goodbye when you leave in the morning.  
In the middle of the night you are returning home, waking me up just because you want to fuck.  
I'm not able to say no when you are drunk. At least you are trying to be close to me by acting on your own initiative.

_Terribly tired I look up to you who is kneeling right above me. __Your gaze is __cold as ice but this will change.  
__You smell like your aunts whole bar and start undressing me and __then yourself. I know I should push you away  
because you are too rough and can't __control yourself but I can't I want to be close to you no matter what it costs.  
__Hopefully I can keep my limbs this time risking something by acting reckless. __I know what to do now.  
You sit down on the edge of out bed and I kneel down in front __of you. Licking one time slowly along your length  
I can feel you shiver under my tongue. __I start sucking on your tip, I know you love it and I can hear it by now.  
Your hot, __shameless breathy moans when I take you deeper in my mouth and trace a vein of your __almost aching cock  
with my tongue. Pulling on my hair you want to signalize me that's __enough. I stand up and sit down on your lap  
rubbing my body against yours. Skin on skin. __Cock on cock. I hear you letting out a low groan of disappointment  
as I stop grinding myself __against you. Since you are pushing me on the bed I'm completely under your command now __again.  
I just can't get enough of you. I love it when you boss me around (just in bed though). __You want to prepare me  
and I just simply reply with a head-shaking. He stretched me yesterday __and I just can't wait to feel full again.  
This feeling makes addicted and as you enter me rapidly __I can't stop myself from letting out a loud moan that  
is about two octaves higher than my usual __voice. You start to thrust in and out of me pretty hard. I don't mind at all  
since I like it rough. __Even if we have tons of problems in our relationship the sex never fails to leave me speechless.  
__Well, try to speak when a Colonel Roy Mustang is thrusting is fucking nine-inch length in and out __of you, fast and hard  
and lets out all these carefree moans. You can practically smell and of course __hear the sex in the room.  
__Our bare sweating bodies. You thrusting in and out of me. Those gasps, pants and wanton moans that echoes  
through the empty room that maybe even the neighbors can hear but we don't care. As long as we have us  
and this moment of private there is nothing more important. You make me insane. I can't think clear at all.  
I just want to cum with you and say hello to the feeling of pure frenzy. And then you bring me over the edge  
with your extra deep thrust which causes me to scream in pleasure as I cum hard on your stomach.  
I can't avoid to twitch a little as you cum inside of me and slide out only to collapse right next to me.  
You pull me close and we both breathe uneven in out afterglow. So hard to believe that Roy can actually be one of this  
cuddly human-beings but I don't mind at all. Sweet whispered 'I love yous', a soft kiss and we drift off into sleep together._

I can't deny that I fall head over heels in love with you every night and every time you let your mask fall.  
We are both fuck-ups. You are as much as I am and that's probably why we can understand us without  
using words because we have much more alike then most people would think on the first view.  
There is only one thing left to say.. Roy Mustang is a fucking asshole but at least he is only my asshole.


End file.
